Kimi to Boku
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Akhirnya aku bisa meraih impianku. Ya, sekarang kita berada dibawah langit yang sama lagi. Aku bertemu dengan lagi. Tetapi ada yang berbeda. Wajah itu, surai itu, manik itu, semua masih sama. Tetapi kau ini siapa? Tidak, kau ... bukan seseorang yang kukenal. ENJOY THE FINAL CHAPTER! OOC, (maybe) plot twist, DLDR, RnR. For AkaKuro Week 2015 DAY #3
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning

**Kimi to Boku [1/2]**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Grafik Elastisitas benda © Pemiliknya**

**Warning: OOCness, Typo(s),Plot Twist (?) Fanfic Pelampiasan. Saya tegaskan dari awal:**

**Jika Anda berharap fanfic unyu fluff dari sini silahkan cari fanfic lain, atau baca chapter 1 nya aja **

**/ditendang/ soalnya ending fanfic ini tidak akan sesuai dengan harapan Anda.**

**A/N: Happy AkaKuro week semua :3 Ini persembahan saya untuk Day #1.**

**Err bukan persembahan sih, Cuma pelampiasan :yaoming: oh iya, saya buat ini pas besoknya akan MID Fisika, jadi jangan heran kalo ada grafik nyasar. Kepala saya penuh sama Archimedes,**

**Boyle, Hooke dan lain lain. Peringatan lain sudah saya beri di WARNING. Jadi, **

**HAPPY READING…**

**Chapter 1**

_Pernahkah kau merasakan_

_Tak ada seorangpun yang menginginkanmu..?_

_Sejak kecil kau sudah merasakan_

_Melalui hari tanpa seorang teman…_

_._

Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia hidup tanpa memiliki teman seorangpun. Anti sosial? Ya. Penyendiri? Benar. Tidak, bukan berarti Ia tidak pernah berusaha mencari. Sejak dulu, Ia sudah sering mencoba untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mencari teman.

Tetapi semuanya berakhir menyedihkan. Semua orang seakan menjauhinya. Setiap orang seakan mengabaikannya. Betapa keraspun Ia mencoba, semua orang seakan enggan untuk berteman dengannya. Bahkan sebelum mengenyam pendidikan pun Ia sudah merasakannya.

Sejak kecil tubuhnya memiliki system imun yang lemah, sehingga Ia sering sakit-sakitan. Saking lemahnya, dalam waktu satu bulan setiap waktu sekolahnya, hanya 2 minggu waktu maksimal untuknya menghadiri kelas.

Akhirnya tersedia fasilitas pengobatan untuknya. Meskipun begitu, Ia harus bersedia mengorbankan satu tahun sekolahnya. Karenanya, Ia harus bersedia mengulang satu tahun sampai Ia sembuh total.

Satu-satunya temannya hanyalah Ogiwara Shigehiro. Ia merupakan salah seorang tetangganya. Wataknya ceria dan hangat. Mereka saling berbagi cerita, berbagi canda dan tawa. Ogiwara bahkan mengenalkan basket kepadanya. Ya, basketlah yang menghubungkan mereka, karena selain olahraga itu tak ada lagi kesamaannya dengan Ogiwara.

Tetapi itu dulu.

Pertama kali Tetsuya harus merasakan kehilangan. Ogiwara meninggalkannya karena penyakitnya. Siapa sangka kalau ternyata keping _orbs _itu mengidap penyakit jantung sejak kecil. Dan kondisinya semakin parah karena olahraga bola oranye itu. Karena itulah Ia pergi begitu cepat. Meninggalkan Tetsuya dengan kesendiriannya.

Tetsuya merasakan ketidakadilan. Kenapa? Ogiwara selalu menceritakan setiap pengalamannya. Tetsuya pun menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Lantas mengapa? Mengapa Ogiwara tak menceritakan soal penyakitnya? Apakah Ogiwara tidak percaya padanya? Ia sudah menceritakan semuanya, lantas kenapa tidak untuk dirinya? Ia pergi meninggalkannya, tanpa sepatah dua patah kata.

Dari sana kepercayaan Tetsuya terhadap orang lain semakin berkurang.

Dan beginilah, Ia hidup dengan dunianya sendiri. Ia tidak pernah keluar remuah, selain pergi ke sekolahnya di SMP. Ia lebih senang hidup di dunia maya.

Disana, Ia berkenalan dengan beberapa pengguna jejaring sosial yang sama dengannya. Kebetulan, mereka memiliki hobby yang sama dengan Tetsuya. Selain itu, Ia juga bersama dengan jurnalnya. Jurnal yang berisi tentang momen-momen yang menurutnya pantas untuk diabadikan.

.

Pada masa sekolah menengah, Tetsuya merasakan kisahnya semakin parah. Ia diacuhkan oleh semuanya. Ia bahkan tak dianggap oleh 'teman' sekelasnya. Yang lebih parah lagi, Ia ditiadakan oleh semuanya. Dianggap tidak ada, dianggap tidak sekolah disana, dianggap bukan siswa kelas sana.

Tanpa Ia ketahui apa sebabnya.

Mungkin orang luar mengira Ia memiliki hawa keberadaan yang lemah. Tetapi itu bukanlah cerita sebenarnya. Merekalah yang memaksakan sehingga eksistensinya itu menjadi tidak ada.

Setidaknya ada seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia terbuka kepada Tetsuya, meskipun Tetsuya tidak berlaku sebaliknya karena trauma masa kecilnya. Ia mulai dekat dengannya saat Tetsuya menginjak kelas 2 SMP. Pada saat itu, Ia baru mengenal apa itu _suka_. Ia menyukai salah seorang seniornya, meskipun Ia hanya menatapnya dari kejauhan. Dan temannya itu tahu kalau Tetsuya menyukai orang itu.

Tetapi Tetsuya tidak tahu, kalau temannya juga menyukai orang yang sama. Tetsuya tidak tahu, kalau temannya itu sudah lama mengejar orang itu. Dan Tetsuya tidak tahu, kalau termyata temannya lah yang mendapatkan orang itu.

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya merasakan pengkhianatan.

Tetapi Ia tahu kalau ini salahnya, yang hanya berani memandanginya saja. Ia pun –terpaksa- harus merelakannya.

Sejak itulah Tetsuya mulai memisahkan diri.

Ia memisahkan diri dengan orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ia memilih untuk terpisah dari mereka.

Jika ini ibarat sebuah pertunjukan, maka merekalah pemerannya. Tetsuya hanyalah seorang penonton belaka.

.

"Aku….sendirian", tanpa sadar Tetsuya menulisnya di akunnya.

Tiba-tiba, _inbox_ akunnya diisi oleh satu pesan.

"Kau tidak sendirian"

Tetsuya terkejut. Selama ini_, inbox_-nya hanya diisi oleh teman-teman dunia mayanya. Yang Ia tahu, nama ini hanya hadir sebagai salah satu _teman_nya di jejaring sosialnya.

Oh, tidak juga. Tetsuya ingat orang ini. Ia satu SMP dengannya. Ia pun satu SD dengannya. Bukan hanya itu, Ia pernah satu angkatan dengannya. Ya, sebelum Tetsuya harus mengulang satu tahun lagi sehingga kini Ia berstatus sebagai adik kelasnya.

"Aku tidak diinginkan. Mereka semua mengabaikanku. Aku tak dianggap. Aku tak punya teman" Tetsuya menuliskan semua yang dirasakannya. Ia pun menekan pilihan 'SEND'.

Tidak ada balasan. Tentu saja, siapa juga yang akan peduli dengan _spam_ tak jelas di _inbox_ nya?

TING!

Oh, Tetsuya menarik kata-katanya. Ternyata ada balasan. Tetsuya pun membukanya.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Aku akan selalu ada disampingmu"

.

Keesokan harinya, Tetsuya masih menggerutu sambil menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Omong

kosong. Itu tidak mungkin. Ia hanya bermain-main. Orang itu bahkan tidak mengenalnya.

.

Tetsuya terkejut. Seingatnya, beberapa detik yang lalu suasana kelasnya masih ramai. Apalagi sekarang saatnya makan siang. Tetapi sekarang sunyi senyap. Ada apa memangnya?

"Aku mencari Kuroko Tetsuya".

Semua penghuni kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Tak perlu menunjuk dan berkata "Itu dia", orang yang menyebut namanya tadi langsung melangkah dan menuju ke tempatnya.

Tetsuya menatap sosok di hadapannya. Sepertinya Ia hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari dirinya. Kedua keping _ruby_ miliknya bertemu pandang dengan manik _sapphire _muda milik Tetsuya. Tidak salah lagi, Ia pasti Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang membalas pesannya tadi malam. Ini aneh. Seingatnya, orang-orang berkata kalau Akashi memiliki tatapan yang menyeramkan. Tetapi justru Tetsuya tidak menemukannya pada tatapan itu.

"Tolong ikut aku."

Tanpa sempat menjawab, tangan kiri Akashi sudah terlebih dahulu menggamit pergelangan tangannya dan membawanya keluar kelas. Seharusnya, Tetsuya mengabaikannya dan pergi dari hadapannya. Entah kenapa Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Separuh dirinya meminta untuk menuruti orang ini.

"Ada perlu apa Akashi-senpai mencariku?" Tanya Tetsuya saat keduanya berjalan di sepanjang koridor.

"Tidak perlu gunakan kata –senpai itu. Dulu kita pernah satu angkatan, kan?" pinta Akashi yang justru terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu ada perlu apa Akashi-kun memanggilku?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu ke kantin bersama. Kita ini teman, kan? Bukankah wajar kalau seorang teman mengajak temannya yang lain untuk makan bersama?"

Tetsuya terdiam. _Apa-apaan orang ini? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau itu merupakan pernyataan sepihak? _Ia bahkan tidak ingat kalau dirinya pernah mengiyakan saat pemuda _scarlet_ ini mendeklarasikan pernyataan 'teman' itu?

…tetapi boleh juga kan pergi ke kantin untuk membeli sekaleng minuman?

.

Tetsuya duduk sambil bersandar di dinding. Semilir angin laut berhembus menggeltik surai _bluenette _ miliknya. Saat ini mereka berdua tengah duduk di atap sekolahnya sambil menyeruput minuman milik masing-masing. Tetsuya tidak ingat kenapa Ia bisa sampai disini. Terlebih lagi, saat ini Ia sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tahu kalau dulu kita seangkatan?"

"Ng? memangnya harus ada alasan untuk itu?"

Ah. Tetsuya merutuki dirinya. Pertanyaan bodoh.

"Lalu kenapa Akashi-kun ingin menjadi temanku?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" lagi-lagi pertanyaannya dibalas pertanyaan.

"Karena ini menyangkut tentang diriku" Tetsuya sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya, walau ekspresinya tetap saja seperti bisaa.

"Aku sudah lama mengamatimu. Dan selama ini, kulihat kau selalu sendirian. Aku tidak melihat seorang temanpun mendampingimu"

"Karena aku lebih suka sendirian. Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu"

"Hm? Benarkah? Aku tidak merasa begitu. Kau hanya melarikan diri. Aku tidak menyelidiki apa alasannya, tetapi yang jelas: kau hanya tidak mau tersakiti dan kau takut untuk merasa terluka"

"Kau salah, Akashi-kun. Kau tidak tahu–"

"Aku tidak salah, dan aku tahu. Karena aku selalu benar."

"Aku tidak butuh teman. Aku tidak mau menjadi temanmu."

"Tidak, apa yang sudah kukatakan tidak akan pernah salah" seringai tadi mulai memudar. Ia menoleh ke arah Tetsuya dan mengulum senyuman tulus untuknya.

"Aku pasti akan menjadi temanmu"

_Cih._

.

Sejak saat itu hampir setiap hari Akashi datang ke kelasnya. Kalaupun absen, itu pasti karena ada rapat Dewan SIswa, karena Ia merupakan ketua dari organisasi itu. Mereka selalu ke kantin bersama, dan menyantap bekal di atap sekolah. Tetsuya tetap membiarkan Akashi mengulangi rutinitas yang sama. Mau diusir pun percuma, orang itu tidak akan mau diperintah olehnya. Biarlah, setidaknya setiap Akashi mengajaknya berbicara Tetsuya lebih sering mengabaikannya.

Tetapi bukan Akashi namanya kalau Ia menyerah begitu saja. Bukannya pergi, Ia justru semakin lengket dengannya. Ia bahkan sampai tahap mengajaknya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama –dengan Akashi setiap hari dating ke rumahnya. Seingatnya, wilayah rumah Akashi berlawanan arah dengan kompleks perumahan Tetsuya. Akashi pun kerap kali 'mengobrol' dengannya di situs jejaring social mereka. Bahkan kini, mereka sudah menyimpan alamat email dan nomor ponsel masing-masing.

Kali ini Akashi mengajak Tetsuya bermain basket. Jujur saja, Tetsuya sangat menghindari olahraga ini. Ia tidak mau luka lamanya itu terbuka lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain basket"

"Kau tidak bisa karena kau menyukainya. Basket itu seperti refleksi diri kita. Kalau kau menyukai basket, basket akan baik kepadamu. Begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun melakukan semua ini untukmu?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Karena Aku adalah temanmu"

_Hhh. Terserah._

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit, Akashi mampu membuat Tetsuya meralat pandangannya terhadap bola oranye itu. melihat permainan Akashi membuat Tetsuya merasakan kembali sensasi yang dirasakannya saat bermain dengan Ogiwara. Sensai semangat sekaligus membahagiakan itu kembali merasukinya.

_Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa membenci basket._

.

Tetsuya baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan sekolahnya. Sebuah buku yang baru dipinjamnya kini sudah berada di tangannya. Ia membacanya sambil melangkah menuju ke kelasnya. Saat ini Akashi tidak bersamanya karena Ia sedang rapat dengan anggota Dewan SIswa.

Panjang umur. Baru saja dibicarakan

Beberapa meter dari tempatnya, tampak Akashi yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Sebelum tatapan mereka bertemu, Tetsuya sudah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke buku bacaannya.

Ia ingin menyapanya, tetapi gengsi juga.

Tunggu dulu, Ia tidak perlu menyapanya.

Dan sementara Tetsuya asyik berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, jarak antara dirinya dengan Akashi semakin menipis. Semakin rapat dan semakin rapat.

DUG!

Tetsuya yakin barusan bahunya disenggol seseorang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kea rah sang pelaku. Ternyata surai _scarlet_ itu juga sedang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ups, tak sengaja."

Pemilik mata merah delima itu pun berbalik arah dan menuju ke kelasnya. Jam pelajaran keenam sudah dimulai. Sebelum sosok itu menghilang, iris _azure _nya sempat menangkap seringai jahil darinya.

Tanpa sadar, lengkungan tipis tampak muncul di sudut bibirnya. Oh, Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan terakhir kali tersenyum seperti ini.

.

"Sedang baca apa?", Tanya Tetsuya saat melihat Akashi yang sedang menunggunya.

"_Light novel_" jawab Akashi singkat.

"Begitu."

:Mau coba baca?" tawarnya.

"Tidak , terima kasih. Aku lebih suka sastra klasik."

"Cobalah, aku yakin kau pasti menyukainya. Ini _genre _favoritmu, _mystery _dengan selipan drama."

Akashi menyerahkan novel kecil itu. Awalnya Tetsuya terlihat ragu. Namun setelah melihat senyum tulusAkashi, perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai menerima novel itu.

Tak lupa juga Ia membalas senyumannya.

.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tetsuya mulai mengakui Akashi sebagai temannya. Tatapan yang dulunya tajam menusuk kini mulai melunak. Hati yang dulu membeku, perlahan-lahan mulai mencair. Dan wajahnya yang dulu kaku tanpa ekspresi, sekarang lebih sering tersenyum.

Sepertinya warna merah mulai terlukis di kanvas kehidupan Tetsuya yang dulunya kosong tak berwarna.

.

Tetsuya memandang dari kejauhan. Kerumunan orang-orang terlihat dari sana. Saat ini, Oa sedang berdiri di atap sekolahnya sambil bertopng dagu. Saat ini sekolahnya tengah menyelenggarakan festival budaya. Ia malas berada di tempat kerumunan, karenanya Ia mengasingkan dirinya di tempat ini. Saat ini Akashi pasti sedang sibuk dengan kelas dan Dewan Siswa-nya.

CSHH

Tiba-tiba pipi kanannya terasa dingin. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tampak surai merah baru saja menempelkan minuman kaleng ke pipinya. Sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kenapa disini?" Tanya orang itu.

""Seijuurou-kun…." Ucapnya. Iya, **Seijuurou-kun**. Tetsuya mengambil minuman kaleng itu.

"Tidak ada, ingin saja" lanjutnya.

"Setidaknya nikmatilah festival budaya ini. Dewan Siswa sudah bekerja keras untuk mempersiapkannya. Oh iya, kelasmu membuat apa?"

"Rumah hantu….mungkin. aku tidak memperhatikannya".

Akashi tersenyum kecut. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perlakuan orang-orang di sekitarnya terhadap _aquamarine_ ini. Semua sifat dan sikap Tetsuya sekarang ini bukan salahnya, bukan keinginannya. Semua perlakuan itulah yang memaksanya menjadi seperti ini. Meskipun begitu Ia senang karena sekarang Tetsuya sudah mulai terbuka kepadanya. Saat SD dulu, Ia pernah melihat senyuman menyinari wajah Tetsuya, sebelum akhirnya meredup. Ia bersyukur karena mampu mengembalikan senyum itu.

"Omong-omong Seijuurou-kun, kau tidak bilang kalau novel yang kemarin itu tipe trilogy" protes Tetsuya.

"Kau tidak tanya" jawabnya singkat. "Tenang saja, April tahun depan volume 2 akan dirilis".

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu".

"Berbahagialah, kau bisa menunggunya bersamaku. Benar juga, sementara menunggunya kau bisa membaca _light novel_ ku yang lain".

Ugh. Ia sudah terjebak perangkap Akashi.

"Ohiya…" Akashi mengulurkan tangannya. "Mau menikmati festival budaya bersamaku?"

Tetsuya tak menjawabnya, tetapi Ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Tidak ada lagi tarikan paksa.

.

20 Desember

"Selamat ulang tahun, Seiuurou-kun."

Akashi terkejut. Kini, dihadapannya terlihat Tetsuya yang menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil untuknya. Ia pun segera mengambilnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau hari ini ulang tahunku?"

"Tentu saja, karena Seijuurou-kun kan…" Tetsuya menggantungkan kalimatnya. "….sahabatku."

Lagi-lagi si merah terkenjut. Jujur saja, hal ini diluar perkiraannya.

"Wah, tetapi aku tidak ingat kapan ulang tahunmu."

Dahi Tetsuya mengkerut. Kekecewaan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Akashi terkekeh, Tetsuya terlihat menggemaskan. Ia pun mencubit pipi kanannya, "Bohong kok. 31 Januari kan?" Ia tersenyum ramah.

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu".

.

Begitulah mereka menghabiskan hari-hari mereka. Tidak hanya dengan Akashi, Tetsuya pun semakin akrab dengan teman-teman dunia mayanya. Mungkin orang-orang di sekitarnya masih _meniadakannya_. Tetapi tidak apa, Ia masih punya Akashi dan _mereka_. Setidaknya sekarang Ia tidak sendirian lagi.

.

Dan tanpa disadari, kelopak bunga sakura mulai beterbangan kesana kemari. Musim semi yang hangat, tiba saatnya untuk hari kelulusan.

Tetsuya sudah sia[ dengan bunga sakura yang akan diberikan untuk Akashi tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan gurunya lebih lanjut, Ia memilih untuk menerawang keluar jendela kelasnya.

Seingatnya baru sebentar Ia mengenal Akashi. Ralat, baru sebentar Ia akrab dengan Akashi. Rasanya baru kemarin sosok merah itu muncul dan mengganggu hidupnya. Baru kemarin mereka berbelanja _light novel_ dan bermain basket bersama. Baru kemari Ia dan Akashi merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Dan sekarang Ia akan terpisah dengannya?

.

Tibalah saatnya. Tetsuya pun mulai menyurusi lingkungan sekolahnya. Sayangnya, Ia masih terperangkap dalam lamunannya. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya meskipun pikirannya sudah menjalar kemana-mana.

DUG!

Bahunya disenggol seseorang. Ah, Ia merasa _déjà vu._

Dipalingkannya wajahnya.

"Ups, tidak sengaja."

Dan disana terlihat helas sosok yang sangat dikenalnya –masih dengan seringai jahil khas miliknya.

.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, Seijuurou-kun" disematkannya bunga sakura itu di saku almamater sekolahnya.

"_Sankyuu_, Tetsuya" balas Akashi.

Tetsuya tak membalas. Hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Hm? Sepertinya ada yang sedang bersedih disini".

"Tidak, Aku tidak sedang bersedih."

"Kau khawatir Aku akan meninggalkanmu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tidak akan kesepian seperti dulu"

"Benarkah? Sepertinya raut wajahmu berkata lain."

Tetsuya terkejut. Ia meraba pipinya dan merasakan genangan air disana. Tunggu, Ia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kapan terakhir kali Ia menangisi seorang teman?

"….jangan lulus, Seijuurou-kun. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian…"

Akashi tersenyum lemah. Ia merogoh kantung jasnya, dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Volume 2 dari trilogy novel favorit mereka.

"Untukmu."

Tetsuya menerima novel itu. Air matanya berhenti menetes.

"Volume terakhirnya?"

"Besok ambil saat kau sudah lulus SMP. Kau juga akan masuk Rakuzan, kan? Supaya kita selalu satu sekolah. Satu SD, satu SMP, dan satu SMA."

Tetsuya tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan berusaha."

Akashi pun mengacak-acak surai _baby blue_ miliknya.

"Aku akan menunggumu."

.

12 Juli

Sejak saat itu, Akashi dan Tetsuya tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Bukan hanya letak sekolah mereka yang berjauhan, jam pulangnya pun berbeda. Kalau saat SMP mereka berdua pukul empat sore, kini Akashi harus pulang pada malam hari. Karenanya kemungkinan mereka untuk bertemu menjadi semakin tipis.

Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap saling terhubung melalu internet. Walau Akashi lebih jarang _online_, setiap mereka berdua _online _ bersama mereja pasti akan _chatting _satu sama lain.

"Tetsuya",

Tetsuya menatap layar laptopnya. Sebuah pesan muncul di kotak masuknya. Ya, akhirnya _scarlet _itu muncul juga.

"Ya?" Tetsuya membalasnya.

"Kalau masuk Rakuzan besok harus kuat ya, tugas-tugasnya sangat banyak. Kau akan sering kekurangan waktu tidur. Jangan sampai sakit seperti SD dulu."

Tetsuya terkekeh. Ada apa dengan si merah ini? Apa kepala jeniusnya baru saja terbentur sesuatu?

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah siap dengan semua itu".

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bersemangatlah."

Tetsuya tersenyum hangat. Ia pun melanjutkan obrolannya sambil bertukar cerita tentang kehidupan sekolahnya masing-masing.

.

29 Oktober

Tetsuya mengehela napas panjang. Akhir-akhir ini Akashi semakin jarang menghubunginya. Bahkan Ia pun sepertinya sudah mengganti alamat _email _serta nomor ponselnya. Ia paham betul betapa sibuknya orang itu. Menjadi siswa SMA nomor satu di kotanya bukanlah hal yang mudah. Pasti banyak tugas sekolah yang menyerbunya.

Tetapi belakangan ini Akashi terlalu lama menghilang. Bahkan kalau Tetsuya tak salah ingat, terakhir kali mereka _chatting _bersama tepat pada pertengahan musim panas kemarin. Sebenarnya Tetsuya juga sama sibuknya, musim ujian semakin dekat. Hal ini menyebabkan Ia menjadi semakin sibuk dengan kegiatan belajarnya.

Akhirnya setelah _offline_ selama hamper 2 minggu, Tetsuya dapat mencuri waktu untuk menyalakan koneksi internetnya. Ia pun membukan akun jejaring sosialnya dan melihat pemberitahuannya. 2 hari yang lalu.

**Akashi Seijuurou** menyukai status Anda.

**Akashi Seijuurou **menyukai foto Anda.

**Akashi Seijuurou **menyukai foto Anda.

Air muka Tetsuya langsung mendadak cerah. Akhirnya Ia muncul juga. Sudah berapa lama Ia tidak mengobrol dengannya? Dan tepat saat itu, Ia membuka kotak masuknya. Ada 1 pesan masuk disana. Itu pasti dari Akashi. Tak sabar Ia membukanya.

_Mau ikut dating ke festival budaya SMA Rakuzan?_

Tetsuya baru ingat. SMA Rakuzan juga rerkenal dengan festival budayanya. Dirayakan setiap minggu terakhir bulan Oktober, diisi dengan penampilan-penampilan band yang mengagumkan. Makanan yang dijual pun semuanya enak. Dan lagi, sekolah itu juga ada banyak _stand_ yang menjual _light novel_, novel klasik, dan karya sastra lainnya. Benar-benar sesuai dengan kegemaran Tetsuya.

Sebentar….

Tetsuya mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi. Pesan ini dikirim dua hari yang lalu, Sabtu kemarin. Ia membacanya hari ini, hari Senin. Minggu terakhir bulan Oktober berarti tepat hari Minggu kemarin. Jadi…festival budaya itu sudah usai?

Kedua alis Tetsuya bertautan. Ia merutuk dalam hati. _Ugh, seandainya saja aku online Sabtu kemarin.._

.

_Namun begitulah sebuah hubungan._

_Jika diibaratkan dengan grafik, maka ini adalah ke-elastisitas-an sebuah benda._

_Akan ada saat Ia mencapai titik awal dan batas elastic._

_Akan ada saat Ia mencapai titik tekuk, saat mendapatkan tegangan maksimum._

_Setelah itu, akan ada saat Ia mencapai titik patah, tempat perubahann bentuk permanen._

_Saat mencapai titk patah, benda itu akan berubah wujud menjadi benda plastis._

_Dan saat itu terjadi, sekeras apapun Ia berusaha_

_Benda itu tidak akan elastic lagi._

-To Be Continued-

**A/N: asdfhgkjdfagkfd KENAPA ADA HUKUM ELASTISITAS DISANA!? PERUMPAMAAN MACAM APA ITU!? Kepala saya penuh dengan E****p****=1/2 kx****2.****aduh gagal paham asli. Oh iya, saya berikan SPOLER BESAR ****fanfic ini tidak akan berakhir sesuai harapan****. Saya mau taruh genre Hurt/Comfort tapi kok gay akin feel nya dapet. Rasanya saya terlalu baper /disempak. Ah sudahlah. Tonikaku, HAPPY AKAKURO WEEK ALL~~~! /lempardoujinAkaAkuro**

**Review?**

**Danke,**

**Arisu**


	2. Chapter 2 : The End

**Kimi to Boku [1/2]**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOCness, Typo(s),Plot Twist (?) Fanfic Pelampiasan. **

**A/N: Err... seharusnya ini jadi oneshoot, tapi karena kepanjangan saya potong deh. Seharusnya juga saya posting ini kemaren -_- tapi saya keasyikan sama Teikou arc + episode boyband kece + ikemen vampire keselip BL /iykwim/ jadinya saya lupa mau ngetik bahaha /disepak/. Ah udahlah, langsung aja...**

**HAPPY READING...**

Chapter 2

.

Tetsuya membuka grup chat nya, mencoba menyapa teman-teman dunia maya-nya. Tidak ada balasan. Ah, mereka kan juga memiliki kehidupan. Pasti mereka juga sibuk dengan urusan _real life_-nya.

Ah, bicara soal sibuk Tetsuya jadi teringat dengan Seijuurou. Ia pasti sibuk dengan urusan sekolahnya. Ia pernah dengar dari orang-orang, kalau masuk SMA Rakuzan sama artinya dengan 'meniadakan' kebahagian, tidur empat jam sehari anugerah membahagiakan, dan macam-nacam kisah horror tentang sekolah itu.

Sejak ajakan ke festival budaya sekolahnya itu, Tetsuya tidak pernah menerima pesan darinya lagi. Bukan hanya itu, Akashi juga mematikan akunnya. Ya, nonaktif. Karena itu Ia sudah benar-benar putus kontak dengannya.

Tetsuya merindukannya. Demi Tuhan, sangat. Ia ingat saat Akashi pertama kali mendatanginya dan menyantap bekal di atap sekolah bersamanya. Ia ingat saat Akashi mengenalkan light novel kepadanya, membuatnya menjadi salah satu maniak novel ringan itu. Ia bahkan ingat kenangan bersamanya saat festival budaya itu.

Beginikah rasanya merindukan seseorang?

.

Sebentar lagi bulan Desember. Dan artinya, ulang tahun Akashi semakin dekat. Tahun ini bagaimana caranya menyampaikan ucapan 'selamat ulang tahun' kepadanya? Ia tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Ia bahkan sudah tak bisa lagi bicara kepadanya.

Terlalu banyak yang Ia ingin ceritakan kepadanya. Kepala Sekolah baru di SMP-nya, misalnya. Atau mungkin _light novel_ menarik yang baru-baru ini dibacanya? Ia bahkan sepertinya harus melaporkan ketertarikannya terhadap salah satu flora, atau lebih tepatnya bunga ajisai yang kini menjadi bunga favoritnya.

Sejak Akashi menghilang, Ia selalu menyimpan semuanya sendirian. Begitu banyak yang ingin Ia ceritakan kepada _scarlet_ itu. Dari hal penting, sampai hal konyol. Dari pengalaman menyenangkan, sampai menyakitkan. Ia bahkan sudah membuat daftar mengenai apa-apa saja yang akan di_share_ nya kepada si merah itu.

Ya, Tetsuya tahu saat ini hanya satu hal yang perlu dilakukannya. Belajar yang giat. Masuk SMA Rakuzan tidaklah mudah. Ia harus berusaha keras agar Ia bisa satu sekolah lagi dengannya. Supaya Ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan sahabatnya.

.

20 Desember

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-16_

_Terima kasih sudah mengenalku selama 9 tahun ini_

_Terima kasih sudah dekat denganku selama 2 tahun ini_

_Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku_

_Terima kasih sudah menghapus kesepianku_

_Terima kasih sudah mau tertawa bersamaku_

_Terima kasih sudah mengenalkan light novel kepadaku_

_Aku menyayangimu, sangat menyayanginu_

_Karena itu, tunggulah aku..._

Tetsuya pun langsung menutup _tab_ jurnalnya.

.

April

Bunga sakura mulai beterbangan. Warna merah muda mendominasi area itu. Tetsuya merasakan nuansa yang sama seperti setahun yang lalu, meskipun ada sedikit yang berbeda. Ya, kalau tahun lalu latar tempatnya ada d SMP Teikou, maka sekarang latar tempatnya berganti menjadi SMA Rakuzan.

Ya, sekarang Ia sudah menjadi siswa SMA, terlebih lagi SMA Rakuzan yang notabenenya meruoakan sekolah ternama di kotanya. Dan ini berarti Ia satu sekolah lagi dengan orang itu. Benar, orang itu.

Hari ini merupakan hari pertamanya berstatus sebagai siswa SMA. Saat ini Ia tengah berjalan menyusuri sekolah barunya. Tak satupun tempat yang luput dari perjalanannya. Panggilan dari para senior yang sibuk mempromosikan klubnya semua diabaikan. Saat ini perhatiannya hanya terpusat pada satu orang. Ya, mencari seseorang yang menjadi alasan terbesarnya untuk masuk ke sekolah ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama Ia akhirnya menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Ia bahkan sedikit lebih tinggi jika Tetsuya tak salah menerka. Bahkan poninya kini sedikit dipendekkan membuatnya semakin terlihat lebih tampan. Gelang kertas terlihat melingkari lengan kanannya, pertanda bahwa Ia merupakan anggota dewan siswa. Ia berjalan ke arah Tetsuya. Tetsuya mempercepat langkahnya. Jarak antara keduanya semakin meyempit.

'DUG'

Tetsuya menyenggol bahu orang itu, persis seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan saat di masa lalu.

1 detik...

5 detik...

7 detik...

Tetsuya berbalik. Dilihatnya _scarlet_ itu sudah jauh dari tempatnya dan terus berjalan menjauhinya. Ia tidak menoleh, bahkan sepertinya senggolan bahu tadi tidak disadarinya.

_Seijuurou-kun...?_

.

Mei

Tetsuya menginjakkan kakinya _di gymnasium_ sekolah itu. Akhirnya setelah hampir satu bulan bersekolah disana Ia sudah memutuskan klub mana yang akan Ia ikuti. Klub basket, klub yang sama dengan Akashi.

Sebenarnya Tetsuya juga bisa mengikuti dewan kesiswaan agar satu organisasi dengannya. Tetapi Ia bukanlah orang yang suka dengan keramaian. Jangankan organisasi sekolah, bahkan dalam ruang lingkup kelaspun Ia enggan. Ia masih penyendiri, masih antisosial. Bahkan di SMA pun, Ia tetap saja diasingkan oleh mereka. Sempat Ia bergaul dengan mereka sekitar 2 minggu pertama sekolah, sebelum akhirnya dijauhkan. Ia terlalu pendiam, tipe orang yang membosankan, aku tidak se-hobi dengannya, begitulah yang Ia dengar dari orang-orang.

Seusai mengganti seragamnya dengan kaus biasa, Tetsuya segera bergabung dengan anggota lainnya. Terlihat Akashi selaku kapten tim itu tengah mengabsen anggota-anggotanya. Tetsuya menunggu dengan sabar sampai akhirnya namanya dipanggil.

"Kuroko Tetsuya"

Tetsuya mengangkat tangannya. Akashi melihat ke arahnya. Tetsuya pun membalas tatapannya. Kira-kira apa arti tatapannya itu? Apa Ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu berhubung Tetsuya adalah anggota terakhir yang bergabubg dengan klub ini?

"Amakusa Shin", Ia langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya.

.

Tetsuya meneguk air mineralnya. Latihan hari ini telah usai. Setelah mengikuti tes kemampuan dasar, Ia dimasukkan ke dalam grup 3, terpisah dengan Akashi yang berada di grup 1.

Saat ini hanya Ia dan Akashi yabg tersisa di _gym_ itu. Anggota yang lain sudah pulanh. Tetsuya baru saja selesai mengganti pakaiannya, sedangkan Akashi sudah bersiap-siap dengan tasnya. Kenapa Akashi tidak menyapanya? Apakah Ia menunggu Tetsuya yang menyapanya terlebih dulu?

"Se–"

"Akashi"

Panggilannya terputus saat ada orang lain yang memanggil Akashi. Terlihat remaja dengan surai abu-abu memasuki _gym_ itu. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi. Sepertinya Ia bukan anggota klub basket.

"Ayo pulang."

Akashi pun langsung menenteng tasnya dan menghampiri orang itu. Tetsuya habya menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

Apa tadi Akashi tidak mendengar saat Tetsuya memanggilnya?

.

26 Oktober

Tetsuya melihat para pengunjung yang berlalu lalang di lingkungan sekolahnya. _Stand okonomiyaki _milik kelasnya teliihat berada di tengan _stand-stand_ kelas lain. Di sebelah tempat Tetsuya berdiri terdapat satu kantung plastik yang berisi kurang lebih delapan buah _light novel_ dengan berbagai macam judul. Saat ini Ia pun tengah menyantap _takoyaki_ yang baru saja dibelinya dari _stand_ kelas lain.

Hari ini adalah festival budaya sekolahnya. Akhirnya Ia bisa juga ikut festival budaya ini setelah harus menunggu selama satu tahun. Tak tanggung-tanggung Ia langsung memborong jajanan dan karya sastra yang dijual disana. Seperti biasa, Ia pergi menuju atap sekolahnya dan kemudian menikmati hasil jarahannya. Sendirian.

Sudah setengah tahun Ia berstatus sebagai siswa sekolah ini, tetapi Ia tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan Akashi. Alasan pertama, karena mereka berbeda grup. Walaupun sama-sama klub basket, tetapi Ia berada di grup 3 sedangkan Akashi di grup 1. Tempat latihan setiap grup berbeda-beda. Hal ini tentu menjadikan Tetsuya sulit untuk bertemu dengan _scarlet_ itu. Apalagi berbicara dengannya.

Alasan kedua, Akashi merupakan orang terkenal di sekolahnya. Meskipun sebenarnya Ia sudah terkenal sejak Sekolah Dasar, tetap saja sensasj menjadi nomor satu di SMA berbeda dengan menjadi nomor satu di SMP. Siapa siswa SMA Rakuzan yang tidak mengenal Akashi Seijuurou? Peraih nilai sempurna saat tes masuk? selalu menempati urutan pertama di daftar siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya? Ketua kelas 2-3 yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim basket merangkap ketua dewan siswa?

Belum lagi SMA nya ini menjunjung tinggi nilai senioritas, tidak seperti saat SMP dulu. Tentu akan terlihat aneh di mata orang kalau siswa tahun pertama dekat dengan siswa berprestasi di tahun kedua. Apalagi tanpa embel-embel '-senpai' sebagai panggilannya.

Alasan ketiga, ada yang aneh dengan Akashi. Sebenarnya dalam enam bukan ini sudah banyak sekali kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya, tetapi tidak ada satupun yabg terpenuhi. Tetsuya bukankah tipe orang yang biasa membuka pembicataan terlebih dahuku, biasanya Akashi lah yang memulainya. Tetapi dalam semua kesempatan itu Akashi selalu mendiamkannya.

Ada apa sebenarnya?

.

15 Januari

Tetsuya membuka grup _chat_ nya. Teman-teman dunia mayanya masuh belum membalas pesannya. Sudah berapa bulan Ia tidak bertegur sapa dengan mereka?

Tetsuya beralih ke ponselnya, dan membuka grup _chat_ kelasnya. Begini-begini, Tetsuya ikut bergabung dengan grup kelasnya meskipun hanya sebatas _silent reader_. Mau ikut nimbrung juga sia-sia, pesannya tidak pernah dibalas. Ternyata saat ini grup kelasnya sedang diisi oleh wakil ketua dewan siswa dan manajer tim basket sekolahnya yang kebetulan sekelas dengannya. Dan ternyata, keduanya sedang membahas tentang si manik _ruby_ itu.

"Kurosawa-kun, kau punya nomor atau alamat email Akashi-senpai?"

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya soal laporan minggu kemarin, harus dikumpulkan besok lagi. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja lewat jejaring sosialnya. Tetapi aku tidak yakin kalau sekarang Ia sedang online atau tidak."

"Eh? Memangnya Ia punya yang seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja, namanya 'Seijuurou Akashi II'. Itu akun barunya, kemarin ada senpai ku yang chatting dengannya"

Tetsuya segera menghiduokan laptopnya, dan menyalakan koneksi internetnya. Cepat-cepat Ia mengetikkan 'SEIJUUROU AKASHI II' di kolom pencarian disana. Dengan sekejap, akun itupun muncul di layar laptopnya. Tanpa basa-basi Ia mengklik tulisan _Add_ yang tertera disana. Ia menghela napas lega. Setidaknya, Ia bisa berbicara lagi dengan _scarlet_ itu.

...tetapi kenapa Akashi tidak pernah memberitahunya?

.

19 Januari

**Seijuurou Akashi II **menerima permintaan pertenanan Anda.

Senyum cerah langsung merekah di wajah Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mencari nama Akashi di daftar obrolannya. Tidak ada hasil. Tak kehilangan akal, Tetsuya membuka akun itu dan menuliskan pesan untuknya.

_Bisa pinjam volume 3 trilogi light novel yang dulu? Aku belum membacanya._

Ia mengirim pesan itu. Sepertinya pokok bahasan ini terdengar natural. Kenapa Ia tidak pikirkan hal ini dari dulu? Tetsuya pun dengan sabar menunggu balasan darinya.

.

30 Januari

_Aku sudah tidak membaca light novel lagi. Aku sudah berhenti mengoleksinya._

Tetsuya terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Balasan Akashi diluar perkiraannya. Dan saat itulah Tetsuya baru menyadari sesuatu, _Akashi Seijuurou sudah berubah._

.

31 Januari

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tetsuya, tepat satu bulan setelah hari ulang tahun Akashi. Desember kemarin, Ia tidak sempat mengucapkannya. Saat itu Ia belum tahu tentang akun barunya. Saat itu pun latihan basket sedang diliburkan.

Tetapi sekarang Ia sudah berteman dengannya, kan? Apalagi kemarin surai merah itu sempat muncul di daftar obrolannya. Tetsuya pun menunggu ucapan dari Akashi dengan penuh antusias.

07.00 PM

Tetsuya masih betah di depan monitor laptopnya.

10.00 PM

Ia menunggu. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya.

11.30 PM

Ia masih menunggu.

01.05 AM

Sampai kalendernya berganti tanggal menjadi 1 Februari, Tetsuya masih bekum menemukan satupun pesan masuk disana.

_"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan ulang tahunmu"._

.

9 Februari

Tetsuya baru saja selesai berganti pakaian. Seperti biasa, sebelum latihan gabungan dimulai Akashi mengabsen anggotanya satu per satu. Dan seperti biasa pula, Tetsuya menunggu sampai namanya dipanggil.

Tetsuya menatap Akashi dari kejauhan. Ia mengamati teman SD, SMP, dan SMA nya itu. Tubuh yang sama, warna rambut yang sama, wajah yang sama dengan Akashi yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat Ia kelas 1 SD dulu.

Lantas mengapa rasanya ada yang berbeda?

Tetsuya sadar, Akashi yang sekarang sudah berubah. Ada yang aneh dengannya. Ia tahu betul tentang keping _ruby_ itu. Sosok yang sekarang ada dihadapannya tidaklah sama dengan sosok yang datang ke kelasnya dulu. Tidaklah sama dengan sosok yang dulu selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Tidaklah sama dengan sosok yang selalu menemaninya di atap sekolah dulu. Meskipun Ia tidak tahu alasannya, hanya satu hal yang pasti. Akashi Seijuurou yang sekarang bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang sudah dikenalnya selama sekian tahun ini. Akashi yang dulu bukanlah Akashi yang sekarang.

"Kuroko", saat suara itu terdengar Tetsuya segera mengangkat tanganya.

Lihat kan? Ia bahkan tidak memanggilnya seperti dulu lagi.

.

17 Februari

Tetsuya berdiri di dekat _locker_ sepatunya, lebih dekatnya di depan pintu masuk sekolahnya. Seharusnya musim semi sebentar lagi tiba, tetapi rasanya temperatur di kotanya tidak kunjung menghangat. Buktinya saat ini hujan salju cukup deras melanda sekolahnya, sehingga membuat Tetsuya harus menunda untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan ikut berteduh di sebelahnya. Tetsuya memalingkan wajahnya. Akashi Seijuurou. Saat ini Ia juga tengah berdiri tepat di sebelahnya, sepertinya juga sedang menunggu agar gumpalan salju di sana mulai berkurang.

Tetsuya terdiam. Satu kesempatan datang lagi. Apakah Ia akan melewatkannya seperti dulu?

_Tidak!_

Tetsuya memegang lengan kiri Akashi. Hanya sedikit saja, hanya menggenggam sepotong kain yang melekat disana. Ia meremasnya.

"Seijuurou-kun..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Sepertinya Ia mulai menaruh perhatian terhadap eksistensinya.

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar memalukan. Aku tidak akan mengulangi perkataanku. Tolong...jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian. Aku benci itu. Aku sangat kesepian. Hanya Seijuurou-kun yang bisa Aku percaya. Karena itu, jangan biarkan aku seorang diri...kumohon"

Tetsuya menatap wajah Akashi. Manik _azure_ nya bertemu dengan keping ruby milik Akashi. Tetsuya bisa merasakannya, tatapan hangat yang dulu sempat dirasakannya sudah mulai memudar. Kini yang bisa Ia rasakan hanyalah tatapan penuh intimidasi darinya.

"Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat"

Tetsuya membelalakkan matanya. Genggaman yang tadi dieratkannya mulai melonggar, sampai akhirnya terlepas. Ia tidak tahu kalau Akashi akan membalasnya dengan kalimat itu. "Tapi kenapa?"

"Seijuurou", mereka berdua menoleh.

Tampak di hadapannya kini seseorang dengan surai abu-abu sudah berada di dekat mereka dengan payung yang dipegangnya. Tetsuya ingat orang ini. Ia pernah melihatnya saat pertama kali bergabung dengan klub basket.

"Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu, Chihiro?"

"Begitulah. Ayo pulang."

Mereka berdua pun berlalu dari hadapan Tetsuya. Bersama dengan payung yang dipegang oleh orang yang bernama Chihiro itu.

"Hei hei kau lihat tadi Akashi-senpai?", terdengar gadis-gadis di sekeliling Tetsuya mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Iya! Yang tadi itu Mayuzumi-senpai dari kelas 3-4 kan? Ketua dewan siswa sebelumnya?", gadis yang satunya membalasnya.

"Um, benar! Tadi kau lihat kan mereka pulang bersama?"

"Ehh kau tidak tahu? Bukankah berita ini sudah lama?"

"Aku tidak tahu tahu kalau mereka sedekat itu!"

"Bohong, kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Aku tidak tahu hubungan mereka sedekat apa, tetapi mereka saling memanggil nama depan kan? Bukankah itu berarti mereka sangat dekat?"

Tetsuya menutup telinganya. Ia menjauh dari kerumunan gadis itu. Ia terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan bola-bola salju yang berjatuhan menimpa punggung kecilnya.

.

_"Kau tidak sendirian"_

_"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku menjadi temanmu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, dan aku akan selalu disampingmu"_

_"Karena aku adalah temanmu"_

_"Kalau begitu ... mau menikmatinya bersamaku?"_

_"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan hari ulang tahunmu"_

_"Kau khawatir aku akan meninggalkanmu?"_

_"Aku akan menunggmu"_

.

Tetsuya terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ditutupnya mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menahan sesenggukan agar tidak didengar orang lain, bahkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakit.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Tetsuya mengalaminya. Ia sudah sering merasakannya, Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Tetapi Ia tidak ingat kalau rasa sakitnya akan seperih ini.

_Apa salahku? Kenapa semua meninggalkanku...?_

Tetsuya mengepalkan tangan di depan dadanya. Sesak. Tidak, ini aneh. Ia sudah biasa dilupakan, Ia sudah biasa diasingkan, Ia sudah biasa dijauhkan. Semua orang menghindarinya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mau berteman dengannya. Istilah 'teman' itu sebenarnya hanyalah ungkapan imajiner yang dibuat oleh orang lain. Seharusnya Ia tidak terkejut, Ia sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua.

Lantas mengapa air matanya tidak kunjung berhenti?

.

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya. Ia menyibakkan tirai jendela kamarnya yang ditutupnya saat pulang sekolah tadi. Sudah sore rupanya.

Di halamannya tampak tanaman favoritnya, bunga ajisai yang terlihat kering dan layu. Ya, ini bukan saatnya untuk bermekaran. Ia harus menunggu saat hujan. Ajisai itu terlihat memutih, kering dan layu, ada juga beberapa sisa kelopak bunganya yang terjatuh disana. Terlihat rapuh seperti keadaan Tetsuya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba Tetsuya teringat sesuatu.

Sepertinya Tetsuya sudah memutuskan langkah yang akan diambilnya.

.

_Pernahkah kau merasakan..._

_Dilupakan oleh seseorang...?_

_Ya, kau telah digantikan_

_Kau tidak lagi dibutuhkan._

_Sekali lagi kau harus merasakan kesepian_

_Dan menikmati dinginnya kesendirian._

_Aku pernah merasakannya._

_Sahabatku... satu-satunya orang yang kupercaya meninggalkanku._

_Ia telah menemukan pengganti diriku._

_Ia menjauhiku... Ia mengabaikanku..._

_Ia bersikap seolah tak pernah mengenalku..._

_Mengabaikan eksistensiku..._

_Tetapi aku akan mencoba menerimanya._

_Aku tahu, kami tidak mungkin kembali seperti dulu lagi._

_Maksudku... kesamaan kami sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi._

_Ia sudah tidak mennggemari light novel lagi._

_Lalu apa yang harus kuperjuangkan?_

_Aku sudah mencoba berlari mengejarnya._

_Tetapi Ia tidak pernah melihatku._

_Ia selalu melangkah ke depan, tidak seperti diriku._

_Kini saatnya aku berbalik, dan melangkah menjauh darinya._

_Aku kini telah menyadari satu hal._

_Seperti kelopak bunga yang jatuh dari tangkainya._

_Mereka tidak akan bisa disatukan._

_Mereka tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula._

_Kita yang sekarang bukanlah 'kita' dulu._

_Mau berusaha sekeras apapun, kita tidak akan menjadi 'kita' lagi._

_Karena itulah... aku akan mencoba menerimanya..._

Tetsuya menutup _tab_ jurnalnya. Kini perhatiannya beralih terhadap kertas kosong di sebelah laptopnya, beserta amplop kecil yang menindihnya.

Besok Ia harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah.

.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

"Ya. Terima kasih atas bimbingan Anda. Aku akan selalu mengingat waktuku selama berada di klub ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku menghargai keputusanmu".

Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya di hadapan pelatihnya. Ia pun berbalik dan melangkah menjauhi _gymnasium_ itu.

Tepat sebelum Tetsuya menjangjaunya, pintu _gymnasium_ itu terlebih dahulu dibuka oleh kaptennya. Akashi Seijuurou. Mereka bertatapan sejenak.

Tak mau membuang-buang waktu, Tetsuya membungkukkan badannya. Persis seperti yang biasa dilakukan siswa tahun pertama saat bertemu dengan siswa yang berada diatas tingkatnya. Tanda hormat darinya. Ia pun melanjutkan langkahnya sampai akhirnya berpapasan dengannya. Akhirnya Tetsuya menghilang dari tempat latihan tim basket itu.

_Tidak ada senggolan bahu lagi._

_Ia tidak akan menoleh ke belakang lagi._

_Tidak ada seringai jahil lagi._

_Tidak ada "Seijuurou-kun" dan "Tetsuya" lagi._

_Kini mereka bukanlah 'teman selamanya' lagi._

_Mereka tidak lebih dari senior dan junior._

_Dengan ikatan masa lalu mereka–_

–_yang mulai terkoyak._

.

_"Because I understand how cold it feels to be alone"_

_-Alice Baskerville (Pandora Hearts)_

.

-END-

**A/N 2: I'm not gomen kenapa gitu. I'm not genapa kenapa akhirnya kayak gini. Udah saya bilang kan ini fanfic pelampiasan? /dirajam/ jangan tanya kenapa akashi jadi gitu, saya juga pengen tau /dijambak/. Oh iya... boleh nanya? Kalo seandainya anda di posisi tetsuya, apa yang akan anda lakukan? Tetep berusaha nyatuin persahabatan atau kayak akhir fanfic ini...? Mau ga dijawab juga gapapa kok /ngek /pasrahbetulkaunak**

**Tonikaku, HAPPY AKAKURO DAY #3 ^^**

_**Mind to review?**_

_**Danke,**_

**Arisu**


End file.
